Next Level - Always beside you
by zayuumo
Summary: ¿Cómo serán las vidas de Victor y Yuuri en Rusia? Las emociones siempre están a flote y los problemas no se hacen esperar, pero ellos están juntos y eso es lo único que importa. Ambientado después del capítulo 12 de Yuri! on Ice. Capítulos cortos.
1. 01

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! on Ice_ son propiedad del estudio _MAPPA, Mitsurō Kubo_ y _Sayo Yamamoto_. Yo los utilizo con la única intención de entretener a este hermoso fandom.

 **Pareja:** **V** ictor **N**. x **Y** uri **K**.

Por favor, disculpen si mi escritura está un poco oxidada, al igual que los posibles errores ortográficos.

 _ **¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **01**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Victor inhala profundamente, llenando sus pulmones que aquel helado, pero agradable aire que caracteriza a su bella Rusia, sus sonrojadas mejillas se encargan de convertirlo en un cálido manto de humo, el cual es liberado con un suave suspiro de sus delicados labios, desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos.

Saca las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo y las frota con insistencia aún sin que estás se encuentren frías, pero lo hace por mero impulso ya que su cuerpo no puede permanecer quieto, las ansias anticipando aquel momento tan esperado se intensifican con el paso de los segundos, recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Su mirada se encuentra fija hacia el frente desde que sus pies se posaron sobre aquel lugar, como si nada a su alrededor existiera, sólo aquel camino de concreto el cual se conecta con hermosas hebras de acero a los costados.

Por primera vez, se permite mirar el fino reloj que yace en su muñeca izquierda, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al percatarse que aquella persona lleva más de una hora de retraso y ante esto, no puede evitar que su imaginación se deje llevar por los nervios.

 _¿Por qué no llega?_

 _¿Habrá sucedido algo?_

 _¿Debería llamarlo?_

 _Yuri, tú..._

Un golpe en su espalda lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, girando su cuerpo levemente hacia el pequeño rubio que permanece a un lado de él mirándolo con mala cara.

— Al menos podrías dejar de ignorarme — Gruñe, irritado al sentirse invisible ante el mayor.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención — Se disculpa mostrando una sonrisa apenada. Realmente olvidó que el menor había insistido en acompañarlo — Es sólo que... — Hace una pausa y observa con nostalgia el resplandeciente anillo dorado que aún permanece en su dedo anular — Ya debería haber llegado.

El menor alza una de sus cejas ante aquel gesto, sintiéndose extraño ante la preocupación que desprendía la voz del mayor.

— No entiendo porque estás tan nervioso ¿Te da miedo que el cerdo haya decidido quedarse en Hasetsu? — Bromea como suele hacer siempre, esperando otra de las típicas sonrisas de Victor como respuesta.

Sin embargo, el semblante del mayor permanece intacto mientras analiza sus palabras.

— ¿Te gustaría que así fuera? — Cuestiona de manera sería.

— ¡Idiota! — Responde por instinto, crispándose ante aquella pregunta — Claro que no — Habla en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia el frente, recargando su cuerpo sobre los costados del puente flexionando una de sus piernas en este — _Yo... también quiero verlo_ — Piensa para si mismo.

Victor sonríe suavemente al observar el ahora muy sonrojado rostro del menor, pues sabe muy bien que aunque trate de ocultarlo, es obvio que sus sentimientos hacia Yuri han cambiado, el aprecio que el rubio siente hacia el japonés aún es un misterio para muchos, Yurio sigue siendo una persona cerrada en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero son aquellas pequeñas acciones las que delatan su verdadero sentir, sin embargo, está seguro que ni el mismo Yuri era consciente de ello.

— **Свинина** — Dice el de ojos verdes, en un débil susurro.

El cuerpo del plateado se estremece, pues sabe muy bien lo que aquello significa, gira sobre sus talones, con el corazón a punto de explotar, pues por fin, después de mucho tiempo, sus ojos azules recuperan aquel brillo que desprenden sólo cuando su _cerdito_ está frente a ellos.

El pelinegro corre apresuradamente, con la respiración agitada y un tierno Makkachin a su lado, el cual había permanecido hasta entonces con el japonés.

Victor se complace a sí mismo al observarlo desde la distancia.

Su cabello ligeramente largo, su piel pálida adornada de un tierno sonrojo al igual que sus orejas, la sonrisa que el japonés plasma en su rostro al momento de conectar sus miradas le regresa el alma al cuerpo. No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente al momento en que el pequeño y dorado anillo del pelinegro resplandece ante los leves rayos del sol.

Eleva su brazo y con voz cantarina pronuncia el nombre de la persona que se ha adueñado de su corazón.

— _¡Yuri!_

Sin duda alguna, su historia aún continúa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Свинина:** Se pronuncia _Svinina_ y significa _Cerdo_ en ruso *al menos, eso es lo que San Google dice*

.

.

.

He tomado como referencia el final del último capítulo de YOI, lo sentí necesario para poder darle paso a la historia, además, tenía muchas ganas de escribir los pensamientos de Victor y Yurio en esta escena.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	2. 02

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! on Ice_ son propiedad del estudio _MAPPA, Mitsurō Kubo_ y _Sayo Yamamoto_. Yo los utilizo con la única intención de entretener a este hermoso fandom.

 **Pareja:** **V** ictor **N**. x **Y** uri **K**.

Por favor, disculpen si mi escritura está un poco oxidada, al igual que los posibles errores ortográficos.

 _ **¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **02**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las suaves y peludas patitas de Makkachin golpean contantemente la puerta principal, sus ladridos son elevados y denotan emoción.

Victor sonríe ante aquel gesto por parte de su mascota, pues sabe muy bien que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en casa por última vez, acaricia su cabeza con ternura y procede a introducir la llave dentro del picaporte, al girarla, Makkachin se adelanta y abre la puerta de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa.

El canino recorre cada rincón del lugar, olfateando y meneando su colita, finalmente, sube al amplio sofá color azul marino, aquel que tanto le gusta y deja caer su cuerpo sobre este mientras observa a su dueño con sus diminutos ojos negros.

El plateado suelta una carcajada, pues realmente no esperaba menos de su fiel compañero.

Entra y retira de su cuerpo las cálidas prendas que lo envuelven, deja su abrigo y bufanda sobre el perchero, para después encaminarse lentamente hacía la hermosa chimenea de mármol que se encuentra al frente de la habitación, la enciende y observa atentamente el nacimiento de la pequeña mecha en el centro.

— Makkachin realmente extrañaba estar en casa — Habla con voz apacible mientras acerca sus manos al fuego que poco a poco comienza a crecer — ¿No te causó problemas en mi ausencia? — Cuestiona teniendo en mente aquel acontecimiento que sin duda había sido aterrador, pero por fortuna, no llegó a ser grave.

La pregunta quedó al aire, como si estuviera solo en la habitación.

Victor gira su rostro y observa confundido al pelinegro, pues esté sigue parado en la entrada, ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro. Su mirada marrón estaba fija en el marco de la puerta, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, incluso sus manos se permitían tocarlo delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el suelo cubierto de un hermoso azulejo con figuras en zigzag y justo frente a sus pies se encuentra un suave tapete color azul con una delicada caligrafía en blanco grabada en el centro, _Nikiforov_.

— Yuri — Lo llama estando ahora parado frente a él. El pelinegro reacciona ante aquel acto, su cuerpo se petrifica de manera que sus piernas quedan perfectamente juntas y sus manos se ciñen en las correas de su mochila — ¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas entrar? — Pregunta alzando una de sus cejas, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

El japonés contiene la respiración mientras sus ojos se conectan con los del mayor, rápidamente desvía su mirada apenado, traga saliva y lo mira de reojo.

No entiende lo que sucede, pero por unos segundos siente que la presencia de Victor es distinta.

— A–ah, uhm, si — Aprieta el agarre en las correas de su mochila, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y toma una bocanada de aire — ¡Con permiso! — De inmediato, se sonroja de manera violenta, pues sin querer había gritado de tal manera que podía dejar sordo a cualquiera.

En este caso, a Victor, y eso era algo mucho peor.

Camina lentamente y con paso tembloroso hacía el centro de la habitación, su cuerpo se relaja cuando siente el agradable calor que desprende la chimenea, de inmediato, su mirada viaja curiosa por cada pequeño rincón, apreciando hasta el más mínimo detalle, sus ojos brillan y no puede evitar sonreír.

— ¿Te gusta?

La voz del ruso tras su espalda hace que su cuerpo se tense, Yuri gira y hace una reverencia ante el mayor, el cual lo mira aún más confundido ante sus extrañas reacciones.

— ¡S–si! G–gracia–as p–por re–ecibirme — Las palabras se enredan en su boca y la vergüenza se apodera de su cuerpo.

La habitación queda en completo silencio, Yuri espera alguna respuesta por parte de Victor pero esta nunca llega, lentamente sube la mirada dese el suelo recorriendo el cuerpo del mayor hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual se encuentra sin expresión alguna.

— Algo aquí no anda bien — Habla con voz neutra, mientras examina al pobre chico que aún permanece inclinado, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y eleva su mano derecha hasta su barbilla, cierra sus ojos por un segundo, para después clavarlos profundamente sobre el menor — ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera otra persona?

El japonés se irgue rápidamente ante aquella mirada, las palabras del ruso resonaron con fuerza dentro de su cabeza y por fin cae en cuenta de la realidad.

Han convivido durante casi un año. Victor conoce su país, su hogar, su familia, sus amigos, sus virtudes y defectos. Desde el primer día, el plateado le ha brindado confianza y seguridad, han compartido emociones, han reído, han llorado. Entonces, ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Por qué se siente tan pequeño en este momento? ¿Por qué la presencia de Victor lo intimida?

No hay ningún motivo, no lo hay, no...

 _¡El Ruso Victor Nikiforov! Ganó el oro en el mundial junior con la puntuación más alta de la historia. ¡Es tan genial!_

Yuri ensancha sus ojos y rápidamente cubre su rostro con ambas manos.

— Lo siento.

Aquel recuerdo cae sobre él como un balde de agua fría, pues sabe lo que sucede y aunque intente ocultarlo, es demasiado tarde para contener aquella chispa de emoción, la cual renace en su interior.

— ¿Yuri? — El plateado lo llama, la preocupación se refleja en su voz, pues realmente no entiende lo que sucede. Se acerca lentamente al japonés y sujeta delicadamente sus hombros con ambas manos — ¿Qué es...? — Las palabras mueren en su boca.

El pelinegro apara las manos de su rostro, sus ojos brillan llenos de determinación, haciendo estremecer al mayor. Sus labios se mueven más no emiten sonido alguno, traga con fuerza y por fin las palabras salen al aire.

—Te he admirado durante mucho tiempo — Suspira y vuelve a hablar — He dedicado mi vida a seguirte, Victor, eso es algo que no puedo olvidar, es parte de mí — Su honestidad toma por sorpresa al mayor, el cual lo mira con ojos expectantes — Y el estar aquí, contigo, es más de lo hubiera soñado — Confiesa en un hilo de voz, consiente del gran significado que guardan aquellas palabras — Por favor, no te burles de mí — Pide casi en una súplica.

Una parte de Yuri, la cual había permanecido oculta, por fin ha relucido ante la vista del mayor.

Victor sabe de antemano sobre la admiración que el japonés siente hacia él, pero no podía imaginar lo fuerte que era aquel sentimiento, mucho menos que siguiera intacto, no después de todo lo que han vivido. Tal parece que sin importar el tiempo que pase, para Yuri, el poder estar a su lado, seguirá siendo un sueño.

— Yuri —Lo llama suavemente — Esto es real — Dice mientras toma la barbilla del menor, obligándolo a elevar su rostro y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos — ¿Lo ves? Estoy aquí y tú también — Se inclina levemente acortando la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que sus narices rozan — ¿O acaso debo acercarme más para que lo entiendas? — Sus respiraciones se mezclan y el rostro del pelinegro se enciende.

— ¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo! — Responde jadeante, negando frenéticamente con su cabeza. La mirada del ruso se ablanda y envuelve al menor en un cálido abrazo — ¿Hum? ¿Victor? — Lo llama confundido.

— Pero debo admitir, que me alegra profundamente saber que te sientes de esta manera — Susurra sobre su oreja, causando que el japonés se estremezca, se aparta de él si soltar el abrazo mostrando su rostro el cual es adornado por aquella tierna sonrisa en forma de corazón — ¡Eso es tan lindo! Eres adorable Yuri.

El menor se siente aturdido ante el repentino cambio de humor por parte del ruso, parpadea repetidas veces, como si sus ojos se negaran a aceptarlo, pero sabe que es verdad.

Victor está con él, puede verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo.

Aquel ídolo inalcanzable que permanecía en un pedestal se ha puesto a su altura, mostrándose como el humano que es, extendiendo sus brazos para elevarlos a ambos, siempre acompañado de aquella sonrisa que brilla más que todas su medallas.

Una sonrisa que es sólo para él.

Las emociones que recorren su cuerpo son indescriptibles, es algo nuevo y fascinante que lo envuelve por completo.

 _¿Podré tener más de ellas, Victor?_

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Realmente no puede esperar a descubrirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me da pena haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aún más porque desde que subí el primer capítulo ya tenía la mitad de este escrito, pero con las fiestas y el regreso a clases no tuve tiempo de hacerlo :'v

¡Me alegra que la historia les guste! Muchísimas gracias pos sus Reviews, Favs y Follows, se aprecian demasiado *inserte corazón gay*

Sé que ya es muy tarde, pero espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y les deseo un _feliz año nuevo_.

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	3. 03

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! on Ice_ son propiedad del estudio _MAPPA, Mitsurō Kubo_ y _Sayo Yamamoto_. Yo los utilizo con la única intención de entretener a este hermoso fandom.

 **Pareja:** **V** ictor **N**. x **Y** uuri **K**.

Por favor, disculpen si mi escritura está un poco oxidada, al igual que los posibles errores ortográficos.

 _ **¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **03**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las noches en Rusia eran frías. _Muy frías_. Quizás más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

El fuego de la chimenea se ha extinto, desvaneciendo el agradable calor que envolvía el interior de aquel lujoso apartamento. Los cristales de las ventanas se encuentran empañados y puede jurar que el suelo está muy cerca de ser una pista de hielo.

Sale del baño después de ponerse su pijama, es realmente abrigadora, pero eso no evita que su cuerpo se estremezca.

Sus ojos recorren la habitación y frente a ellos encuentra a Victor preparando su amplia y mullida cama con delicadeza, se le antoja en demasía hundirse en ella, ser recibido por las suaves almohadas y cobijarse con las cálidas sabanas. Sin embargo, es consciente de que ya tiene dueño y no puede permitirse ser descortés sabiendo que no le pertenece.

El plateado se encuentra realmente concentrado en su labor, sonríe sutilmente con su cabello cayendo grácilmente sobre su rostro mientras su cuerpo es cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Yuri sacude su cabeza tratando de ignorar aquello. Por un segundo había olvidado las costumbres tan peculiares del ruso, además, es obvio que esté acostumbrado a tan gélido clima.

— Victor — Lo llama — ¿Dónde dormiré yo? — Pregunta mirándolo un tanto apenado.

El ruso se detiene y observa al pelinegro el cual se abraza a sí mismo en un intento por encontrar calor, se ha quitado ya sus anteojos y puede percibir el cansancio en su voz.

— ¡Conmigo! — Responde entusiasmado mientras sus ojos se afilan mirándolo con intensidad — Esta vez no escaparás de mí — Guiña uno de sus ojos y se complace al observar el suave sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas del japonés.

— Pero, pero...

— No seas tímido Yuri, hay suficiente espacio para los dos —Dice mientras palpa el colchón con una de sus manos — Además, recuerda que ya hemos dormido juntos — El tono sugestivo en su voz descoloca por un segundo al menor.

Yuri frunce el ceño y hace un puchero con sus labios.

— No creo que dormir encima de mí cuente — Responde tajante.

— Entonces hoy lo haremos de la manera correcta — Su sonrisa se ensancha y extiende una de sus manos en su dirección.

El menor analiza la situación, realmente se muere por entrar en aquella cama, sin embargo, no puede evitar que el _estado_ del ruso lo ponga nervioso. Agradece internamente que al menos haya tenido la decencia de permanecer con una prenda, por más diminuta que fuese.

La sonrisa de Victor decae lentamente. Era de esperarse, no se puede borrar la timidez del pelinegro de la noche a la mañana, no piensa presionarlo más, está preparado para recibir un rotundo _no_ como respuesta, pero...

— Con permiso — Responde suavemente mientras camina hacia el otro lado de la cama incorporándose en el interior.

El rostro del ruso demuestra asombro. Realmente no esperaba que Yuri cediera tan fácilmente.

Observa detenidamente al japonés mientras este se acurruca entre las sabanas, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza mientras un adorable temblor adorna sus labios y sus suaves cabellos se esparcen sobre la almohada.

Su pecho se hincha de felicidad y no puede contenerse por más tiempo.

Toma entre sus manos las mejillas del menor, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos, Yuri se congela al percatarse de la cercanía que el ruso ejerce entre ellos, no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y en segundos, siente los labios del mayor sobre su frente en un contacto lleno de ternura que le roba el aliento.

— Buenas noches Yuri — Susurra al despegar sus labios, permitiéndose acariciar con sus nariz el sedoso cabello negro.

El japonés se deja envolver por aquel toque percibiendo el aroma del mayor, el cual nubla sus sentidos llevándolo a un estado de tranquilidad plena.

— Buenas noches — Responde en un adorable balbuceo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos adormilados dejándose vencer por el sueño.

 _Descansa, bello durmiente._

Victor sonríe con suavidad, sus ojos brillan, llenos de adoración hacia el japonés.

Sin saberlo y dentro de aquella fría habitación, ambos disfrutaban de la noche más cálida de toda su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, regresé a clases y la uni no me permite darme el tiempo para escribir, además de que mi cabeza se llena con otras cosas :'v

Estén seguros de que no abandonaré esta historia, además, prometo que intentaré actualizar más seguido.

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


End file.
